Question: Stephanie was assigned papers 28 through 64 for homework tonight. If Stephanie read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Answer: Instead of counting papers 28 through 64, we can subtract 27 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 37. We see that Stephanie read 37 papers. Notice that she read 37 and not 36 papers.